


Congratulations

by Akoia



Series: Hamilfates [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: He has invented a new kind of stupid.





	Congratulations

Leo knew he had to say something. He couldn't just  _ leave it alone.  _ He'd spent hours comforting Kamui after he'd gotten back. It'd been over a year since he moved away from Nohr to be married. He hadn't given much of an explanation to his wife, not that she cared when he packed his bags. He had no idea how long he'd be staying the city, but he knew it would be long enough for his brother to at least feel a little more comfortable. 

Kamui said that he could stay in his home with his children and  _ that man.  _ Even thinking about him sent a thrill of fiery anger down his spine. Leo clenched his hands together and counted down from ten. There was no point in losing control of his emotions...oh but it'd be so easy. 

When the Reynolds Pamphlet had been published, he couldn't believe Niles would do something so  _ stupid.  _ Obviously, Niles had changed in the 15 years they'd known each other. 

Leo left his room with the intention of checking on Kamui but stopped in front of a door. There was firelight flickering underneath it. It was too late for any of the children to be awake, and Kamui was still sobbing in his room. So it must have been  _ him.  _

Leo raised his hand and knocked lightly. He was tempted to rip the door off its hinges and smack Niles around with it, but he was too refined for that. He didn't wait for Niles to answer. 

“Niles…” He called out sweetly. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. 

It had been a year since Leo had last seen Niles, but he looked like he'd aged. His white hair was limp, his skin wrinkled in places it hadn't been before, and dark circles marred his eye. Good. He deserved to feel pain for what he did. 

“Leo!” He said, standing from his desk, letting his quill fall onto his paper. 

“I came as soon as I heard.” The blond Prince said. 

Niles came over to him, reaching for his hands in a familiar embrace Leo had once considered his greatest joy. “Thank the gods, someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do.” 

Leo shoved him back, a look of disgust on his face. “I'm not here for  _ you. _ ” He snapped He put his head in his hands, watching as Niles took a step back. 

“Congratulations.” He said simply. Niles looked at him in confusion. “ _ You  _ have invented a new kind of stupid. The damage you can never undo kinda stupid. The  _ ride an angry dragon  _ stupid. Did you even bother to think this through, Stupid?” 

“Leo…” 

He held up a hand. “Let's review! How many people knew about Charolet and you? Maybe two? You took a rumor with no proof of wrongdoing and provided proof of an affair no one accused you of. Kamui and I begged you to take a break, and you refused too.” Leo ran his fingers through his hair, placing his hand on his hip. 

“Leo…!” 

“Oh you're so afraid what your enemies will do to you, but you're the only enemy you've ever lost to. You know why Takumi can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify mudslinging with a response, so  _ yeah,  _ way to go, you've got a  _ legacy alright.  _

_ “It was an act of political sacrifice!”  _ Niles screamed. 

Leo stared at him with shock. “Sacrifice? Niles, you don't know the  _ meaning  _ of the word sacrifice." Leo rubbed his temples and looked away from Niles. "I moved to Hoshido and entered into a loveless marriage to their youngest princess, so we could all be assured of peace. One of the very few joys in my life was reading the letters you sent to me. I lived for that. I look at you now and wonder where that peace would get us. But I'm back, and you know why?" 

"Leo, please..." 

"Like I said, I'm not here for you." Leo turned slowly, looking at the man he thought he knew. "I know my brother like I know my own mind, you will never find another as trusting or kind and a million years ago he looked up at me, pointed to you, and said 'this one's mine.' So I stood by, do you know why?" Leo smirked at Niles, before turning, grabbing the nearest thing he could, and hurling it at the wall. " I LOVE MY FAMILY MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS LIFE, SO I'LL PICK KAMUI'S HAPPINESS OVER MINE, EVERY TIME!" 

Niles closed his eyes, hugging his torso. He whispered his husband's name quietly.

"Kamui is the best thing in our lives, so never lose sight of the fact you have been blessed with the best husband. Put what we had aside, you'll never be satisfied. I'm standing at his side. Gods I hope you're satisfied now. Congratulations." Leo nodded to him once, before turning away and leaving the office, slamming the door behind him. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again he was looking down at his youngest nephew. Allen. 

"Is daddy going to leave?" The little boy asked.

Leo bent down and picked him up, shaking his head. "No, I'm sure he won't little duck." He kissed the young boy's temple and carried him back to bed.  


End file.
